The Hollowed Potter
by TheBlackSeaReaper
Summary: Fem! Harry. Ivy was kidnapped by an Espada during her detention in the Forbidden Forest, leaving Draco as the only witness to her kidnapping. Fate is change, but the destiny will remain the same.
1. Chapter 1

**The Hollowed Potter**

**Chapter One**

Summary: Fem! Harry. Ivy was kidnapped during her detention in the Forbidden Forest, leaving Draco as the only witness to her kidnapping. Fate is change, but the destiny will remain the same. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Bleach or of Harry Potter. I wished that I did, but sadly I do not. Just read this chapter and write a review for it.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Zanpaku-to talking"**

'_**Zanpaku-to thinking'**_

"**Hollow talking in the world of the living"**

_**(Scene Break)**_

Ivy Potter remembered the day that changed her life for the worse or maybe for the better. It was the day that would never leave her mind and she could not help but wonder what would have happened if it had never happened. It was the day or rather the night that she first met her master, Nnoitora and her fellow comrade/servant Tesra.

_Flashback_

Ivy was walking with Draco Malfoy and Fang through the Forbidden Forest, looking for the probably dead unicorn. The reason for her being here was because she and Hermione were caught after getting rid of a baby dragon to Charlie Weasley's friends that Hagrid was stupid enough to hatch in his wooden hut. Apparently, they were not the only ones caught that night, another friend of theirs, Neville Longbottom was also caught and their enemy, Draco Malfoy was caught as well. They all lost fifty points and Gryffindor lost a total of 150 points. No one should have found out, but they did and Ivy and her friends were suddenly outcasts in the whole school. Ivy believed it was either Draco or Snape who told someone about the mess that she had caused. Ron had retrieved her dad's cloak from the tower and since then, Ivy has kept it with her in a pouch that hung around her neck. Although, Ivy was glad that she had listened to that voice in her head and got a pair of magical contacts that would aloud her to see through objects like walls and doors, and also has night vision and allows her to zoom in on object and see them clearly. And the best part was that these contacts were permanent.

"We must be getting closer, the blood is getting thicker," Ivy spoke up to Malfoy.

"When my father hears about this," Draco started muttering again. He is always talking about his father. Draco is obsessed with his father as Dudley is obsessed with junk food.

Suddenly, an evil cold presence came up them, looking up; Ivy saw a preying mantis or what it seems to be. It was made out of a bone material and had a hole where an eye should be.

"**So this is the source of the large amount of spiritual pressure. It has to be bad luck that the source is a weak woman. Does not really matter, I'm going to have fun with you, girl,"** The voice was like an echo and it was cruel and harsh sounding.

One of its arms grabbed Ivy, while the other made a portal. Ivy was screaming, "DRACO! HELP ME PLEASE! DRACO!"

Ivy continued to scream until the portal closed shut, leaving Draco standing there with his wand out and tears running down his face. He was shaking and was frozen as a statue until Hagrid came running up to him as he heard the screaming. Since that night, Draco was plagued with nightmares from that night and he wished that he could have been strong enough to save Ivy. Sure, he did not like her at first, but she was still family.

_End of Flashback_

_**(Scene Break)**_

Ivy soon learned that she was now in the Hollow world and Nnoitora was her new master. If she did not listen and obey him, she would die. Nnoitora would often beat her for being too weak for his tastes. Tesra on the other hand, was sort of kind to her and helped her with her wounds if they got too much for her to handle.

Ivy found out that in the Hollow world that time goes two times faster than in the world of the living. During the time, she had learned to not go to sleep in fear that she would be eaten by other hollows roaming around the place. As a result, she has permanent black rings around her eyes from the lack of sleep. She had learned to adapt to the new world. She fed off of Hollow spiritual pressure instead of hollows themselves, it was safer for her, so she would not lose her mind to the many voices that Tesra often described that comes with devouring other hollows. But there were side effects from doing that, her skin became almost as hard as a Hollow's and she also gain the powers of a Hollow. And because of it being always night, her skin was now white as snow from the lack of sun.

She even found her Zanpaku-to, Akainu and gained a five and half foot katana. Her Zanpaku-to was a magma type. A very rare and power type, too. Ivy remembers when after four years of traveling with her master… barely two years in the world of the living…they first met Aizen and his two comrades, Gin and Tosen.

_Flashback_

Nnoitora finally aloud them to stop and rest from the constant traveling. A couple of weeks before they had ran into another Vasto Lord (?) and was told that there were three soul reapers looking for the strongest hollows to build an army to go up against the soul society and he was changing them into Espadas which not even half survives the process. The news had unsettled Nnoitora so much that he kept them traveling for weeks on straight.

"We have incoming and it can't be avoided, master," Ivy's monotone voice spoke up for the first time in weeks.

Nnoitora sneered, "I just its unavoidable, I guess."

Suddenly, three soul reapers appeared in front of them. The man in the middle was the leader as he stood in front of the other two, he wore glasses and a gentle smile, but Ivy could see the shock on his face when he saw her. But it was quickly gone.

The soul reaper on the left was blind and his hair in dread locks. He just raised an eyebrow at her.

The soul reaper on the right has silver hair, but his eyes looked to be closed. But when he saw her, his smile widened even further.

_End of Flashback_

_**(Scene Break)**_

Aizen had defeated Nnoitora and now they had to join his cause or perish. A few days later, Ivy could be found standing guard over the cocoons that held her master and her friend/comrade making sure that no one would kill them in their moment of weakness. It would not due as she would be forever trapped in the Hollow world.

_**(Scene Break)**_

_In present time…_

Ivy was now nearing the age of eighteen, when she should have been turning fourteen in the world of the living. The war between the soul society and Aizen had already begun. She had finally disobeyed her master Nnoitora's orders and let the girl…no, Orihime go and heal the deputy soul reaper, Ichigo, while Kenpachi battle her master…no, Nnoitora and was winning against him. For the first time in her stay in the Hollow world, she felt hope for freedom and the ability to return home in England. She knew that Nnoitora was going to die and she was ready for it.

She wondered how her friends in the world of the living were doing right now and if they miss her.

**AN: This story had just popped into my head and I liked it, so I have written it down for you to read. Now to important details, two years in the Hollow world=1 year in the world of the living. Pairings are undecided, but Ivy will be paired with a soul reaper. Give me your choice. Please review and tell me what you think of it. Have a nice day, everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Bleach or of Harry Potter. I wished that I did, but sadly I do not. I'm merely stating this so I would not be sued by the creators' lawyer, now that would be bad for me as I like having my laptop and computer. So just read my chapter and write a review for it. Thanks.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Zanpaku-to talking"**

'_**Zanpaku-to thinking'**_

"**Hollow talking in the world of the living"**

_**(Scene Break)**_

When the giant of a man, Kenpachi struck the killing blow, Nnoitora's eyes flicker over to where Ivy was standing protecting Orihime from the force of their blows, she saw an emotion that she could not identify in his eyes before he fell backwards on the sand. Suddenly, Ivy was aware of something wet on her face, lifting a hand and wiping away whatever it was. It turned out to her own tears, she was crying. But why?

"Well, are you going to try and kill me for revenge, woman?" Kenpachi asked her as he turned to face, expecting another fight.

"No, sir," Ivy honestly and truthfully responded, surprising everyone around her.

"Why the hell not, the bastard was your master. You're loyal to him," Ichigo demanded as Kenpachi broke the shield that Orihime made by just stomping on it with his foot.

"You're wrong deputy soul reaper Ichigo. I was loyal to him out of fear. If it was not for him, I will be still in England, going to school, hanging out with my friends, not knowing what was happening here. You see, he kidnapped me while I was serving detention for my power. For little over six years, I served him with no hope of returning to my home, but now I do have that hope and a chance of freedom, thanks to you, deputy soul reaper Ichigo and to you, Kenpachi Zaraki," Ivy explained to them, so they would understand why she is not going for revenge for her fallen master.

"Woman, come and heal me," Kenpachi demanded of Orihime.

"Oh… okay," Orihime said as she made her way to Kenpachi, only to get half way before Stark appeared behind her, apologized and disappeared with her.

"Soul reaper Ichigo, I can lead you to where Orihime is," Ivy told him. She was sick and tired of all of this fighting, plus if leading Ichigo meant that she would have the chance to escape and kill that bastard, Barragan. She would take it.

"Lead the way, um…? What is your name?" Ichigo asked as he finally realized that he did not know this woman's name.

"Potter, Ivy. At your service, deputy soul reaper Ichigo. Please follow me and be ready to fight your way in as its heavy guard by those skull freaks," Ivy told him as she began leading the way.

"Skull freaks?" Ichigo questioned.

"They're the Exequias, their leader is Rudobon. Their duty is take care of those who have been defeated by outside forces and deem weak and also take care of invaders like you and your friends. But don't worry, I will help you fight them, but know this once you reach Orihime and if there is a portal to the world of the living. I'm leaving after I take care of some business." Ivy explained. Ichigo nodded as he did understand what she was saying.

Sure enough, the Exequias were blocking their way inside the tower, but thanks to the friends of Ichigo, they made it inside the tower and made their way to the top floor.

"So, Ulquiorra back so soon?" Ivy mockingly asked the Espada.

Ulquiorra just stared at her, before saying in a monotone voice, "I see that you became a traitor, Potter."

Ivy glared and snapped, "You know about my situation, Ulquiorra or have you forgotten. I bet that if you were me and had emotions, you would be doing the same thing as I am."

"Probably," Ulquiorra said. "Just to let you know, Nnoitora and Tesra are not dead, but they are close to it. If they live, they will hunt you down for your actions. I will let you leave, I guess."

Ivy paled at the news, but responded, "Even though we are enemies, thanks for the tip. I will keep my eyes out in the future, but I pray to Kami –Sama that they will die."

"Good luck, traitor Potter," Ulquiorra said, before turning back to Ichigo. What he did not realized that Ivy was distracting him, so the deputy soul reaper would rest up and gained back some of his energy. He would need it if he is going to do what she thinks that he is going to do.

"Good luck, Ichigo. I hope that we can meet one day in the world of the living." Ivy called out before stepping through the portal. It would be great if she had the ability to open up one these things.

_**(Scene Break)**_

About a good foot away from the portal, Ivy whispered, "Bankai."

Even though her Zanpaku-to was strapped to her back, it disappeared. If one would look closer they would see invisible heat being absorbed into Ivy's back. Ivy knew once she steps into the world of the living, she would have only a few second to perform her task, before anyone could stop her.

Taking a deep breath, Ivy used shunpo and appeared behind Barragan and his throne. She plunged her magma fist right into the old geezer's heart.

"KING BARRAGAN!" One of the remaining two so called subjects cried out as they watched Barragan turn into dust and fade from existence. The old geezer did not even know what had hit him. The soul reapers and the remaining hollows were staring at her in shock as they could not believe their eyes at what they were seeing. The Head Captain just merely raised an eyebrow as he recognized who she was from the description of her from Avalon as he read her file, all of those years ago.

"You," The short one exclaimed in disbelief. "You're Potter, Ivy. One of the Fracciones that belong to Nnoitora. You killed our king, why? Did Nnoitora order you to do it?"

"No, no one ordered me to do anything. Nnoitora was defeated and hopefully will be dead soon. I am just merely helping out the soul reapers." Ivy explained.

"Helping out the soul reapers, why!" This time it was Captain Soi-Fon demanded.

Ivy chuckled as she answered, "Because Aizen is going to upset the balance of things. Upsetting the balance will cause large amounts of chaos and people will died even though its not their time to."

"Its good to see you alive, Potter," The Head Captain finally spoke up, shocking not only his soul reapers, but the rest of the hollows as well.

Ivy tilted her head to the side, and asked, "How do you know my name, jiji? Or better yet, who I am?"

"Of course, I had received your file from Avalon and I know about a Vasto Lord kidnapping you. It will be good news to your friends when you return," Yamamoto explained.

"Yeah, it will be jiji. I knew that I should have come here sooner." Ivy stated, making Yamamoto raise an eyebrow in question.

"I never knew that your Captain over there, is so handsome," Ivy pointed to Captain Ukitake, who was blushing like there was no tomorrow. He really did believe that Ivy was very beautiful herself. Shunsui was smiling as he finally got some teasing material for him to use on Ukitake. "See you later, jiji, and good luck with the war!"

Ivy shunpo and gave Yamamoto a hug, surprising him and then used flash step and gave Ukitake a kiss on the cheek. Before starting her long journey west towards England, which will probably take about six months to reach as she would have to stop and rest more often and steal food as she cannot absorb any Hollow spiritual pressure anymore.

"Looks like you finally got yourself a girlfriend, Jushiro," Shunsui teased his long time best friend, who was blushing like ever before and trying to stutter out a denial. "Don't worry, Jushiro, I'm sure that we can visit her after the war and if the old man would let us."

All that Jushiro Ukitake could do was groan at what his best friend was saying. He knew that Shunsui will never let up until he found a good woman to settle down with, but what woman would want a sickly man like him. Potter would probably leave and never want anything to do with him, once she finds out that he is sick.

_**(Scene Break)**_

_Six months later…_

Ivy was finally in England was only about 400 miles away from Hogwarts. Somewhere in France, she had to break into a house; luckily the people who own it were away on vacation. She took a shower and got clean and thankfully the woman who lives in the house was the same size as Ivy in everything. She kept her hair the same, most of her hair was cut very short, but there were about six small bunches of hair that went down to her waist that she braided.

As she made her way to Hogwarts, something caught her eye. She decided to go closer to investigate what it was. The aura around the graveyard was nasty, worse than any Hollow that she met including her former master Nnoitora. When she got closer, she saw someone tied to a statue, bloody. It only took a few seconds to recognize who it was. It was Cedric Diggory, the Hufflepuff seeker. He did not look so good, too pale. He must have lost a lot of blood.

The snake/man hybrid was pointing a bone white wand at him and started to say, "Avada…"

Ivy used shunpo to get in between Cedric and the creepy thing and shield herself with her spiritual pressure in time to block the sickly green light.

"What the…" The thing said before he caught a glimpse of a lightning bolt scar on her forehead.

"POTTER!" It screamed.

Ivy tilted her head and asked, "Do I know you?"

"I'm the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort, Potter," He shouted at her.

"Wow, you're uglier than my former master. Get a wig," Ivy mocked. With a swift movement of the hand, the ropes that tied cried to the statue were cut and now, he was over Ivy's shoulder.

"See you later, ugly," With that Ivy used flash step to continue her journey to Hogwarts.

"**You know that you should not have left that thing alive,"** Akainu finally spoke up after a few years of silence.

'_I had no choice to, Cedric comes first. You know that I did the right thing, Akainu. So let it go,'_ Ivy thought to her Zanpaku-to, who in turn went quiet.

_**(Scene Break)**_

After Ivy was sure that they were far enough from the crazy insane thing, she set Cedric down on the gone and began trying to heal him the best she knew how. Well, at least to stop the bleeding. After ten minutes, she had successfully stopped the bleeding.

"Ugh… what happened? Who?" Cedric muttered when his vision returned to him and he saw the woman standing over him, looking at his wounds. It took him a few minutes before he realized who the woman was and that was after a breeze moved her bangs for him to see the famous scar on her forehead.

"Ivy Potter, is that really you?" Cedric asked as he could not believe it. But she looks way older than fourteen.

"Yeah, its me. And about my appearance, lets just say, that time moved twice as fast than normal. Its good to see you awake. I did my best at healing you, I also stopped the bleeding." Ivy explained as she handed him a bottle of water to drink from.

After he finished the bottle, he asked, "Where are we?"

"About 300 miles from Hogwarts, if I am right. We will arrive at school in the early morning. I need to rest for a few hours to regain some of my energy. Go to sleep, Cedric, I will keep watch," Ivy said in a serious tone.

"What about you? Don't you need sleep?" Cedric asked as he was trying to fight the need to sleep.

"No, lost the ability to sleep years ago. Just go to sleep, Cedric," Ivy said as she watched him lose his battle with sleep.

"You don't know how lucky you are that you can sleep, Cedric. I am envious of you and your ability to dream," Ivy muttered as she stared at the stars in the sky. There were different from the ones in the Hollow world, they were more cheerful and bright.

_**(Scene Break)**_

Ivy woke Cedric up after about four hours of sleep, she wanted to let him get more sleep, but her need to get on moving was greater. As they were traveling, Cedric brought her update on things that happened while she was gone. She almost had dropped Cedric when he told her that she had a godfather that was recently freed from prison for crimes that he did not commit.

Finally, the castle was in full view and Ivy landed on the tallest tower and she let Cedric guide her to the hospital wing where Madam Pomfry was.

Kicking in the doors, Ivy called out, "Madam Pomfry, I brought you a gift that you will love!"

Cedric chuckled as the nurse raced out of her office to see a literally white young woman placing Cedric on one of the beds. The young woman turned around and that aloud Madam Pomfry to fully see that famous scar.

"Impossible…" Madam Pomfry muttered before fainting in shock.

Ivy face palmed at what happened while Cedric was laughing his ass off at the site of a dragon like nurse fainting. Looking around, Ivy spotted a pitcher of water and poured it on the nurse.

"Sorry about that, Madam Pomfry. But I needed to wake you up, so you can heal Cedric. I did the best that I could when healing him, but I only could stop the bleeding," Ivy explained.

"That's alright, Ms. Potter. But I will be checking you out after I am finished with Mr. Diggory. I want to be the first to thank you for bringing him back to us alive," Madam Pomfry apologized before going after Cedric and his injuries.

While waiting for the nurse to get done, she sensed a presence outside the door. Sticking her head out the door, she saw it was just Peeves. Suddenly, an idea made itself known in her head.

"Yo, Peeves, got a chaos creating job for you," Ivy sung and she could hear two people behind her groan.

_**(Scene Break)**_

It was very depressing in the Great Hall for breakfast; no one was talking or even looking at each other. The one other time that the Great Hall was like this was when Ivy Potter was kidnapped. Professor Snape was just picking at his food as several hours before he came back from the death eater meeting with the news that Potter had shown up and took Cedric with. It was a cause for the Headmaster to hope, but it was little. As the Dark Lord could be lying to him.

Suddenly, Peeves burst through the doors and stopped in front of the Headmaster and saluted. Peeves exclaimed, "I have a message for the master head from Potter and Diggory, they are back and in the hospital wing. Only the Professors can visit, the rest must stay away."

With that Peeves flew out of the Great Hall, leaving behind only silence, but chaos erupted. The Headmaster finally got everyone to quiet down.

"Everyone is to stay here. Professors McGonagall and Snape will join me to see if this is true. I want to find no one anywhere near the hospital wing, until I say so," The Headmaster commanded before exiting the Great Hall with the two professors behind him.

_**(Scene Break)**_

The professors were outside the hospital wing when they heard a female yelp and an exclaimed, "Watch where you put that wand of yours, Madam!"

A male laughter filled the room and the three professors made their way into the room, to see a glaring older…way older Ivy Potter and a laughing Cedric Diggory.

"Shut it, Diggory," Potter snarled.

"That is enough, both of you. At your age, you should know better than to behave like a bunch of children," Madam Pomfry scolded both of them.

"Sorry, Madam Pomfry," Both Cedric and Ivy said at the same time. But one can hear the snickering from Cedric.

Ivy looked at the professors, smiling widely, and exclaimed, "Hello, professors! Nice day outside. Its so good to see you all looking so very healthy!"

Cedric could not hold it in any longer and began laughing harder than before at the expressions on the professors' faces.

Professor McGonagall could not help it as she ran up to Ivy and hugged her with all of her might. She was afraid that seeing Ivy Potter here was just a dream and that it was not real. McGonagall even began sobbing on Ivy's shoulder uncontrollably.

"Its alright, Professor. I'm real, I swear it. I'm not going anywhere if I had a say in it," Ivy said quietly as she hugged the Professor back. The hug felt awkward as it was the first hug in years that she had. That fact made her sad at how her life turned out to be.

"Its good to have you back, Ms. Potter," Headmaster said cheerfully. Ivy could see tears of joy running down the Headmaster's face.

"Its good to be, Headmaster. I will explain everything later on in your office, if that is alright with you?" Ivy asked and receiving a nod in return.

_**(Scene Break)**_

In the Hollow world…

An eye opened and looked around. Finding one other being around, it looked around for the other.

"Tesra?" Nnoitora spoke up.

"Yes, sir," Tesra responded.

"Where is that woman?" Nnoitora asked, but he already knew the answer.

"Gone back to England, sir. Are we going to retrieve her, sir?" Tesra asked not knowing what Nnoitora was going to do next.

The image of her face with tears running do it popped into his mind, he answered, "No, we're not. If she needs to find us, she will know where to look. But we will check up on her at least once a month to make sure that she is alright. Whether or not she is with us, she is still part of our group and we take care of our own. Got that, Tesra?"

"Yes, sir," was the reply.

Standing up, Nnoitora and Tesra went back to traveling the sands of Hueco Mundo.

**AN: I hope that you all like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a nice day, everyone. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter or anything of Bleach. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not. Please enjoy this chapter. Thanks. Also I want to say thank you for those who wrote a review for the last chapter.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Flashbacks_

"**Zanpaku-to speaking"**

_**(Scene Break)**_

Ivy, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, and the Headmaster were sitting in the Headmaster's office. The Headmaster was sitting behind his desk, while the rest were sitting in very comfortable armchairs. Professor McGonagall was still wiping her eyes as she was still very happy to have one of her loins back.

"Ms. Potter, can you tell us what happened to you after you were kidnapped if you could?" Professor Dumbledore carefully asked her as he did not know how she would react to that question and he did not want to force for her to answer in case those memories held nightmares.

Ivy sighed tiredly and asked, "What do you know about Hollows?"

"HOLLOWS! How in hell are you still alive!?" Came a cry from one of the portraits of the previous Headmasters. Before the previous Headmaster could be questioned about his reaction, he had already left his frame.

"Hollows? What are you talking about Ms. Potter?" Professor Snape asked. He, of course, heard of them from the Dark Lord in the first war, but really never understood what that meant. He was shaken from the reaction to that word, Hollows.

Ivy began explaining everything that she knows about soul reapers and Hollows. Even though, Ivy did not know a whole lot about soul reapers, she still told them what she knew, but she told a whole lot about Hollows as she had lived in their world.

After she explained how everything work and the balance, the three professors were very pale at what they had learned. They had no idea that there were things that was a lot worse than the Dark Lord. And that was frightening to learn.

"Now, that you understand about that, I will tell you what happened to me after I was taken," Ivy said as she closed her eyes as she began recalling the memories.

"I was dragged to the Hollow world by my former master Nnoitora. His reason was that I was a power source that he could use. Master Nnoitora always had this belief that all women are weaker than men, but after a time, he decided that he needed a strong woman by his side and he began training me. Well, it was more like torture with all of those beatings. After about some months, I met Tesra, who also followed Nnoitora. During this time, I had learned a lot of things, like if I was ever fall asleep, I would be eaten by other Hollows."

Professor McGonagall gasped in horror, but did not say anything, while the Headmaster and Professor Snape were both pale as they could not picture of never sleeping and still be sane. It was impossible in their minds.

"So it has been years since I last slept. Since it has been so long that I believe that I have lost my ability to ever sleep again. Another thing that I had to learn was to absorb Hollow spiritual pressure as it was food to me. Because Tesra told me once, that every time that he eats another Hollow, he gains the voices of that Hollow and whoever that hollow had eaten. So I decided to live off of Hollow spiritual pressure as it was the safest thing to do at the moment. At first, it was very difficult to do and I usually went hungry for a week after trying, but I learned to do it after a while."

"As the years passed, my body changed and adapted to the Hollow world. My skin is almost as hard as the Hollows'. I had gained most of their abilities except their ability to create a portal to the World of the Living. In the Hollow world, two years is equal to one year in the World of the Living."

The professors understood what Ivy was saying, but could not believe that time went by that fast. No wonder that Ivy Potter looked to be almost eighteen years old instead of fourteen. She continued on explaining what happened and how she got her Zanpaku-to.

"About little over two years ago, Tesra came back from scouting ahead. Ma… Nnoitora always sent him to do the scouting, he never sent me to do it. Don't know why, but I'm grateful for that. Anyways, Tesra came back after hearing some unsettling rumors. There were three soul reapers looking for Vasto Lords and would change them into Espadas. It was said that less than half survive the changing process. These soul reapers were building up an army, so they could take on the Soul Society."

The professors recognized how similar their situations were and it scared them. That people would try the same thing that Voldemort did.

"Those rumors had Nnoitora so unsettled that we did not stop traveling for a couple of weeks straight. We did not even stop to rest even for a minute. During that time, Nnoitora kept Tesra and me very close to him, he did not let us out of his sight for even a second. Luckily, I was a very sensitive sensor that I could track others even miles away. When we finally had to stop to rest, I sensed the three soul reapers coming at us, Aizen, Gin who probably a spy for the Soul Society, and Tosen caught up to us."

Ivy went on telling the Headmaster and the two professors what happened during her stay in Los Noches. How the war finally broke out, how she was freed from the control of Nnoitora, and that she took that time to help the deputy soul reaper out to save his friend. She even told them about the warning that she received from Ulquiorra about them two not being dead yet. She kept on talking to them about the events until they came to the Hospital Wing.

_**(Scene Break)**_

When she was finished talking, it was very late in the evening. And the Headmaster escorted her to her own private room that she would be living in for now on.

Before the Headmaster left, Ivy asked the one question that was bugging her, "Headmaster, were you aware that there was soul fragment lodged in my scar?"

When the Headmaster turned around, Ivy saw how tired he really looked and that he looked like he also had the weight of the world on his shoulders as he answered honestly, "I suspected it, but I wasn't sure. I did not want to find out the hard as the only way to remove a soul fragment for a living vessel was to kill it. Meaning that you, my dear girl, would have to die to destroy it and that was the last thing that I ever wanted to do. But may I ask how you found out?"

"Nnoitora found the soul fragment and he destroyed it," Ivy answered as truthfully as possible as she did not have the memory of it. "You know something, when Kenpachi Zaraki defeated Nnoitora, there was a feeling that I did not understand, but now after telling you and the others about my past. I finally understood what I felt."

The Headmaster raised an eyebrow and asked, "What did you feel, my dear?"

Ivy sat down on the couch and said, "It felt like I lost a father figure. You know, because Nnoitora was always there for me, care about me in his usual mean rude way, but he made sure that I was taken care of, like a father does with his daughter. I guess he was the closest thing ever to having a father."

"Goodnight, my dear girl," Professor Dumbledore said before leaving.

"Goodnight, Headmaster," Ivy responded.

_**(Scene Break)**_

_In the Soul Society…_

The captains were lined up as it was a captains' meeting.

Head Captain Yamamoto continued, "Since Avalon's Central 44 had forbidden them from messing in the World of the Living, even if it's to bring justice to those who upset set the balance, their Head Captain asked me to send a few captains and soul reapers to do the task of getting rid of the soul fragments in Britain. So far two were destroyed and there are at least six soul fragments including the source. I will be sending Captains Ukitake, Kurotsuchi, Gin, and Kenpachi. And soul reapers Rukia, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Renji, and Hanataro. Be ready to leave in a week. Dismissed."

Shunsui appeared by Jushiro's side and exclaimed cheerfully, "Jushiro, you know something; you will be able to see your girlfriend!"

Before Jushiro could say anything as he was blushing up a storm, Shunsui used flash step to escape his angry vice Captain. It has been barely a day since the war ended and Shunsui has been teasing him none stop about Ivy Potter.

But secretly, Jushiro really did want to see her again.

_**(Scene Break)**_

_In the Hollow world…_

"You say that some idiot tore his soul into pieces in Britain. What a foolish bastard. Doesn't he know that doing that is a one way ticket to the Gates of Hell! Tesra, we're going to Britain," Nnoitora snapped.

Tesra bowed and asked, "Of course, Master. But may I ask why?"

Nnoitora rolled his eyes and sneered, "Because I destroyed a soul fragment that was stuck in Ivy's scar. It's safe to say that she would be a target. She is a part of this group and we take care of our own. Even if it means chasing away idiots who are after Ivy and her status. Besides, we don't want her to fall in love with some idiot in the World of the Living. I will accept anyone else even if they are one of those blasted soul reapers."

With that Nnoitora opened a portal that led them straight to Hogwarts and the Forbidden Forest.

**AN: I hope that you all like it. Please review and tell me what you think of it. Have a nice day, everyone.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Hollowed Potter**

**Chapter 4**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter or anything of Bleach. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not. Please enjoy this chapter. Thanks. Also I want to say thank you for those who wrote a review for the last chapter.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Flashbacks_

"**Zanpaku-to speaking"**

_**(Scene Break)**_

_Last Time…_

_When she was finished talking, it was very late in the evening. And the Headmaster escorted her to her own private room that she would be living in for now on._

_Before the Headmaster left, Ivy asked the one question that was bugging her, "Headmaster, were you aware that there was soul fragment lodged in my scar?"_

_When the Headmaster turned around, Ivy saw how tired he really looked and that he looked like he also had the weight of the world on his shoulders as he answered honestly, "I suspected it, but I wasn't sure. I did not want to find out the hard as the only way to remove a soul fragment for a living vessel was to kill it. Meaning that you, my dear girl, would have to die to destroy it and that was the last thing that I ever wanted to do. But may I ask how you found out?"_

"_Nnoitora found the soul fragment and he destroyed it," Ivy answered as truthfully as possible as she did not have the memory of it. "You know something, when Kenpachi Zaraki defeated Nnoitora, there was a feeling that I did not understand, but now after telling you and the others about my past. I finally understood what I felt."_

_The Headmaster raised an eyebrow and asked, "What did you feel, my dear?"_

_Ivy sat down on the couch and said, "It felt like I lost a father figure. You know, because Nnoitora was always there for me, care about me in his usual mean rude way, but he made sure that I was taken care of, like a father does with his daughter. I guess he was the closest thing ever to having a father."_

"_Goodnight, my dear girl," Professor Dumbledore said before leaving. _

"_Goodnight, Headmaster," Ivy responded._

_**(Scene Break)**_

Present Time…

It was close to midnight when Ivy was exploring the castle, since she did not sleep. She had already ran into Professor Snape in a random hallway and he told her to make sure that other students were not roaming the halls as it was pass curfew and if they were, she was to give them detention and take house points off and then later inform him who she had caught.

Looking at the stars through a window, Ivy thought to herself, 'I wonder if Ron and Hermione would still be my friends, even with all of my changes? I do hope so.'

"If they are truly your friends, your changes will not matter to them, then," Akainu said with a serious voice as he sensed his Master's worry.

'Thank you, Akainu –kun,' Ivy thanked him. She always was grateful for his advice. Ivy let a small smile form on her face. Ivy was just grateful that she had Akainu as her Zanpaku-to as he always gave her very good advice and wisdom.

"Maybe, I should explore and try to find this legendary Chamber of Secrets and see what secrets it holds," Ivy muttered to herself as she recalled what Cedric had told her what had happened during what would have been her second year at Hogwarts.

Ivy felt sorry for Ginny, Ron's younger sister and what she went through all because of a little black diary. It was a good thing that Ginny handed that thing over to one of the professors once she had realized what was happening to her.

Suddenly, a familiar and dreaded sound was heard. Ivy's head shot up and she raced to the entrance, where Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, and the Headmaster were standing and staring at the black eye-shaped hole in the night sky.

"What in Merlin's name is that!?" Snape asked in fear.

"That is a Garganta," Ivy replied as she was hoping against hope that whoever was coming out of it, wasn't who she think it is.

Professor McGonagall gasped, "Does that mean…"

Professor McGonagall never finished asking her question as two men stepped out of the Garganta. It was Nnoitora and a few steps behind him, was Tesra.

"This is not good, not good at all," Ivy whispered to herself in fear.

When Nnoitora and Tesra were in front of them, the Headmaster stepped forward and asked, "Welcome to Hogwarts. May I ask for your reason of coming here?"

Ivy and the two professors could tell that the Headmaster was tense and ready to defend at a second's notice, if these two decided to attack. It was the same with Ivy, Professor Snape, and Professor McGonagall, but in reality, only Ivy stood a chance against them. As magic is useless against Hollows.

Nnoitora sneered as he leveled Ivy with a glare that made her flinch, "We are here to deal with that idiot who thought it was a good idea to rip his soul into pieces."

Everyone, except for Ivy, stiffened at what Nnoitora had just said. The Headmaster asked in a cold yet calm voice, "How do you know about that?"

Nnoitora shrugged off the Headmaster's cold stare like it was nothing and answered like it was no big deal, "When it comes to something like this, both Hollows and Shinigami are willing to work together to punish those types of idiots. Things like this, does not escape our attention once its made known to us. I remember about a couple of centuries ago, just before I died and became a Hollow, another stupid idiot did the same thing and both of our kinds went after them."

The Headmaster sighed as he told them, "You two are welcome to stay as long as you two do not harm any student or kidnap Ms. Potter again."

"Very well, but if they try to attack me or Tesra or Ivy. I will be just defending us by any means necessary," Nnoitora smiled that also said that he will enjoy it as well.

Finally, the Headmaster relaxed slightly and turned to Ivy and told her, "Ivy, why don't you show these two to your rooms? I am sure that they will want to rest after their travels."

As they were about to leave, the Headmaster spoke up one more time, "And one more thing, in the morning, your godfather and another friend of your parents as well as Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger will be waiting in my office to see you again."

Ivy smiled as she felt tears forming at the corners of her eyes as she hugged her grandfather figure and quietly said, "Thank you, jiji!"

Nnoitora rolled his eye at the scene in front of him and snapped, "Come on, woman! Unlike you, Tesra and I do need our sleep. So lets get this show on the road!"

Ivy let go of the Headmaster and frowned at Nnoitora and his attitude and said in a monotone voice, "This way then, Nnoitora –sama, Tesra –san."

As the three of them left, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape both rounded on the Headmaster, demanding an explanation to the reason why he would let those two stay at Hogwarts and around Ivy Potter.

Meanwhile as Ivy was leading Nnoitora and Tesra to her rooms, she began questioning them, "Nnoitora –sama, are you planning to take me back after all of this is done?"

Nnoitora sneered, "Why would I want you, a weakly and a woman, back?"

Ivy's frown deepened at the so called answer, so she asked another question, "Then why are you here?"

Nnoitora, apparently, had enough with her questions as he snapped back angrily, "That is none of your business, woman!"

Ivy fought back the shudder of fear as she bowed her head and apologized, "My apologies, Nnoitora –sama."

Once they had reached the picture, Ivy gave the password and then showed Nnoitora and Tesra to their rooms. Before entering his room, Tesra turned around to face Ivy and mouthed one word 'sorry' and then went to bed.

Ivy collapsed on the very comfortable couch and stared at the dieing fire. She did not mean to be respectful to Nnoitora, but old habits, especially ones that were beaten into a person, were very hard to break and besides she knew that Nnoitora could have easily let her die back in Hueco Mundo. So she guessed that she owed him.

**AN: I hope that you like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think of it. Have a nice day, everyone.**


End file.
